


My Neighbor sucks.

by DreamVoidCai



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, An otp, Cola Losers - Freeform, Dom!Eduardo, Eddsworld - Freeform, Eduardo is not bottom, Eduardo/Edd - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Foul Language, Hate to Love, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rivals, Slow Burn, Vampire Eduardo, human Edd, i say no more!, i will make a series, im so tired of seeing top edd, just a heads up, so there will be smut, sub!edd, this will be one of many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamVoidCai/pseuds/DreamVoidCai
Summary: Edd has always carried a special place in his heart for his green clad neighbor, a place that was nonexistent. He and his diet cola loving neighbor never failed to get under each others skin, so much so it became a regular occurrence for them. However something changes over the next few weeks of early October. Edd sees the prideful man less and when he does it is only at dusk when the sun had set beyond the horizon. He noticed subtle changes as well, the arguments that would blare from the other resident, how on late nights Edd caught sight of his neighbors door opening at outrageous hours. His curiosity at the mans sudden shift bugs Edd, especially considering he didn’t want anything to do with Eduardo. However it seems that the universe wanted to bring the two together as one fateful night edd happens upon an outrageous sight. A secret revealed, a monster interrupted in its meal and now Edd must pay for it.





	My Neighbor sucks.

Okay so prologue, Eduardo gets bit by a vamp turns into a vampire and Edd becomes his go to blood source. I will revise this later okay.


End file.
